


Sonic: The Blue Blur Returns

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 09:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 14,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13073883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: My first fanfic. After 20 years, Sonic has returned from retirement in his werehog form to battle crime and the corrupt government. Based on the work of Frank Miller. I approve of fan art, reviews, and remakes. Didn't bother with description because you've probably seen the games, comics, and movies. And I was on time constraints. Rated for language and violence.





	1. Chapter 1

**Sonic: The Blue Blur Returns**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Twenty years**

* * *

Sonic could feel the adrenaline as he raced along Stardust Speedway. It was the the annual Little Planet Grand Prix racing finals, and Sonic felt close to winning as he was three weeks ago when the championship began. The crowd cheering him on as he rode his Extreme Gear closer and closer to the finish line. Among his seven opponents was his lifetime rival Jet the Hawk, former leader of the now defunct Babylon Rogues. If Sonic had his way, his other rival Shadow the Hedgehog would be racing as well. But unfortunately he and his teammates were occupied with the going on war between the United Federation and the Battle Bird Armada. As he was enjoying the speed, Sonic's radio went on.

"Sonic you're going way too fast for the Gear to handle", said Sonic's team leader and lifelong friend Miles Prower. Or Tails as he was known.

"We'll see about that", said Sonic as he went faster.

"You lunatic! Do you want to die" Tails spitefully rebuked.

Sonic understood his friend's concern, but he outgrow living life long ago. Before Sonic knew it, his gear burst into flames, much to the crowd's shock. Sonic spin dashed out of the wreckage that was once his vehicle. The other racers moved alongside it as Sonic collected his thoughts. And he knew he lost.

* * *

"To twenty years! And our reunion", toasted Vector the Crocodile, now police commissioner of the Little Planet.

On his left was his wife Vanilla the Rabbit, and on his right was his step-daughter Cream. Around the table was Charmy the Bee, Tails, Espio the chameleon, Mighty the Armadillo, Ray the Flying Squirrel, Big the Cat and Sonic himself. Everyone toasted, including a reluctant Sonic. In the past twenty years since Doctor Eggman's final defeat and incarceration, the Little Planet has become home to a vast portion of Earth's population. Now chained to the planet after the UF passed the Super Intolerable Act, it now stands over Never Lake. A law passed to safeguard against supernatural threats, the SIA states all "dangerous" items such as the Time Stones to be contained in a pressurized vault in Central City. And people like Sonic either enlisted, imprisoned, dead, or in his case retired from vigilante acts.

"That was some stunt you pulled at the race" said Espio amused.

"Worried about me" said Sonic. "We just want to make sure you keep surviving that's all" said Vector.

"Likewise. Not that I'm not worried about the rest of the planet. People have giving up guys. There hiding from the crime wave. Turning a blind eye to what scum like the Witchcarts are doing" Sonic replied in a grim tone.

"These are scary times and the Witchcarts aren't like the usual crooks. There's little to no humanity in them at all" said Vector.

"Sounds like an old enemy of ours" said Cream.

"Thank god he's been quiet now" said her mother.

"Hey remember the good old days" asked Charmy. "You know when we played by our rules".

"Making one bad person look silly one at a time" said Big.

"It makes staying retired easier" said Sonic.

"Things are different now old friend", said Vector, "The government. The public. They wouldn't stand for us anymore". Taking a sip of his champagne he then asked "Talked to Team Dark lately? Anyone?".

"You know we haven't" said Tails looking out the 9 Lives restaurant tower windows.

"Shame we couldn't keep up with them and Knuckles, said Charmy, "Could've been more shoulders to lean on. After what happened to Amy..."

Without a warning Sonic got out of his chair. "I'm going to check on Wacky Workbench guys" he said before leaving. Charmy then did a facepalm for his mistake. As he left Sonic repeated, in his mind, the promise he made on his retirement. "Never again".

* * *

**To be continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: They just get darker**

* * *

Within Metallic Madness, the capital of the Little Planet, stands the Amy Rose Memorial Home for the Emotionally Troubled. Residing here are mentally ill patients from the catatonic criminal Ivo Robotnik to disfigured war hero Abraham Tower. Today however, Tower's operation commences.

"Don't be nervous Abe" said Tower's psychiatrist, a brown duck named Robert Ark. "Dr. Williams and I have done outstanding work on you inside and out".

"Dr. Ark I have to agree" the badger plastic surgeon Quincy Williams said as he removed Tower's bandages.

"Today you tell the world "hey I'm okay"", Ark continued.

As the bandages are removed and he looked into the mirror Williams was holding, Tower became shocked.

"Abraham Tower meet Abraham Tower" said Williams.

"Both sides match" Tower said at last crying.

"You look completely normal" said Ark.

"I don't know what to say".

"You don't have to say anything old buddy" Sonic said, sitting in a nearby chair. With their vast wealth as co-administrators of Wacky Workbench, Sonic and Tails sponsored the operation. Ever since the final battle, Tower was wounded in more ways that one. Until today. And now Sonic felt great about the good deed they've done.

* * *

Despite everyone's high hopes for Tower's future, they were all dashed when he mysteriously disappeared. Sonic was left alone in the purple mansion in Stardust Speedway he and Tails shared, watching T.V. in the dark. Each news report was just as grim. The crime wave was getting worse and the Witchcarts were receiving the title of "the worst criminals the UF has seen since Dr. Eggman". As he flipped from channel to channel, trying to get away from the terrible new, flashback upon flashback etched Sonic's mind. The final battle. The last breath of Amy Rose. The beating inflicted upon Eggman. Then Sonic saw himself on the television. Startled, he got out of his chair.

"You try to hold me back but you're weak" said Sonic's conscience as a storm goes on. Sonic tries to escape from it, but could not resist it's hold on him. "You know it in you're soul" said the voice as images of Amy's final moments came back to him. "You're nothing but a hollow shell. You rusty trap". Sonic placed his face in his arms before rising with renewed determination. He knew what he had to do.

"The time has come". Picking up his radio, Sonic dialed both Tails' and Vector's numbers to ask them a simple question: is it possible to unleash the beast.

* * *

"This is risky Sonic" said Tails as he and Vector finish the last touches on the "were formula".

"I think it's a risk worth taking Tails" Sonic replied.

"The formula could theoretically turn you into a werehog, but it could potentially destroy you're mind as well" said Vector.

For the last three hours the three have been working on a serum to transform Sonic. To make him capable of fighting crime, while disguising him from the anti-vilgilante public.

"I'm not going to sit back while the corrupt do as they please. I'm going to make a stand, and prove that this world doesn't belong to it's criminals. You have been by my side since the beginning, are you with me or not?" Sonic said, more serious than ever. The two science experts stared at eachother before giving Sonic their solemn approval. "So let's do it to it!" Sonic then injected the formula into himself. And waited for nightfall.

* * *

**To be continued**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Night of the beast**

* * *

As the moon rises over the Little Planet, Sonic became ready for a transformation he thought he would never use again until today. In a matter of moments, Sonic's hands outgrew his gloves, his teeth became fangs, and his fur turned wild and dark. The experience was painful, but Sonic could withstand it The time had come to make a stand.

* * *

All over the planet, murderers and thieves were attacked. Not by police or other criminals but by what many would describe as a monster. The criminals were left badly wounded, but not dead. It is during this time that Cream the Rabbit was traveling through the lower levels of Quartz Quadrant to get back home in Metallic Madness.

"Well well well" said a voice in the dark. "Look what we have her."

Unexpectedly three wolf members of the Witchcart Clan, in biker-clothing, appeared. The tallest wolf who first spoke then said "A little bunny rabbit. Let's skin her", pulling a knife out he signaled his two partners to grab Cream.

"Wait! There's no need to do-" Cream tried to reason before being gagged by the shortest wolf. The trio of criminals then sinisterly cackled as they went for the kill. Surprisingly however, a shadowed figure arrived, grabbing the duo that held Cream and then threw them at their leader. The figure then slashed the Witchcarts. Making sure not to kill them. Finishing his work, the figure then turned to Cream, revealing himself.

"Sonic" Cream asked before the figure disappeared.

* * *

"Damn those sons of bitches can move" Espio cursed as he chased the thieves who robbed the First Planetary Bank in his car.

His human partner Wallace Jenkins at his right. There was a second vehicle on the run, but Espio had to pick and he had chosen the closest runaway. Looking above, Jenkins saw someone or something jumping over the rooftops.

"What the hell is up there? It's freaking weird" he said.

"You want to tell me what you saw or- holy crap" said Espio, as he saw the beast-like shadow running into the night.

Lighting booming in the sky.

Slowing his car down Espio told Jenkins "Looks like we're in for a show kid".

Emerging from the shadows, the beast then grabbed hold of the car, droving it into a nearby construction site. Leaving their car and a seriously injured human teammate, the three other humans then ran inside the unfinished building.

"What the hell was that" said the muscular leader.

"I don't know, but it looked freaky" said the shortest.

"We've got to get out of here" said the overweight human.

Suddenly the shortest was grabbed by clawed hands and drawn into the shadows. The beast then slashed the leader's leg, leaving him disabled but not dead. And finally, the overweight human was flung over his back and into the concrete.

"Ow! I think you broke my back" the criminal whimpered.

"You're young. You're heal. But you'll be afraid. Wont't you" the hedgehog-like creature grimly replied back, as the robber fainted.

"Get away from him!" Jenkins snapped seeing this brutal action.

"It be wise not to test him" Espio calmly told his partner. "Nice to have some help Mr..."

"I'm just a werehog fighting crime and corruption" the beast said.

Signaling his partner to wait by the car Espio said "Vector told me and the others you'd come back Sonic. How are you going to explain this to the nostalgic?"

"I've got it covered. Was there another car?"

"Yes. Didn't have time to chase both."

"Doesn't matter." Turning to the robber, Sonic picked his pockets until he found a scratched G.U.N. badge and a to-do list. "Tell Vector we have to meet. HQ tomorrow night" Sonic said.

"Sure thing blue" Espio said, glancing a look at Jenkins. "But how can you two get in-". Much to Espio's surprise, Sonic was gone. "Heh. And I thought ninja's were the masters of vanishing."

* * *

The next day, news reports came in of the mysterious werehog's appearance the other night. Some commenting positively on his performance, other criticizing his methods. The official story was that a thief robbed most of Tails' scientific equipment and used it to make a new werehog. Among the news reports was a video of Witchcart herself broadcasting to the Little Planet.

"We shall kill the crocodile Vector. We shall top him, grind him, and bathe in his blood. I myself will kill this foolish werehog. Rip the meat off his bones and suck them dry. Don't call us a gang of criminals. We are the true law. The Little Planet belongs to the Witchcart Clan".

All of them unaware that the Blue Blur had returned.

* * *

**To be continued**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The madness of Tower**

* * *

On top of the Little Planet's police headquarters, Vector waited for Sonic's arrival. After interrogating the robbers and receiving intel from the G.U.N., he felt he needed to get in touch with Sonic now more than ever.

"Right on time" said Sonic as he leaped unto the rooftop.

Handing him the government file, Vector said "Two helicopters were stolen from Metropolis air field. Both military class. The scum said they took orders from someone they refer to as A.T. The plan was to use the money from the bank to pay-off some greedy soldiers who would "give" them the copters. They didn't know much except whatever their boss is planing it goes down tomorrow night."

"I think I know who this A.T. person is" said Sonic showing Vector the to-do list and the scratched G.U.N. badge. "I went to the address stated on the list. Lead me to an empty apartment room where Tails' DNA analyzer showed Abraham Tower being one of the few people to enter the room in the last few days."

"I was afraid of that" Vector replied. "His lackeys said he's wearing bandages. Not letting anyone see his face. I don't what he did or why he's doing this, but it can't be good."

"I wouldn't rule out he's hurting himself. Must've been impossible to resist the compulsion" Sonic said.

"We're still talking about Tower? It's bigger than simply bringing prisoners now. You already ruffled-"

"The Witchcarts. There next on my list, but first. A target with two copters. Where would he use-" The answer came to Sonic in a flash. Looking over to the highest two connected towers in Metallic Madness.

"The Terran Life Building" said Vector.

* * *

Darkness was encroaching Metallic Madness just as two armored helicopters arrived at the fundraising center known as the Terran Life Building. Landing on both towers, the lead helicopter unloaded a tall bandaged human, who then placed a camera right in front of him. Placing the message on every television in the solar system. From the Ark to the Earth itself.

Live, the human said "People of the solar system. This is Abraham Tower speaking. I stand before the Little Planet aboard the beautiful Terran Life Building. With two bombs, ready to splinter the satellite into pieces. Colliding them with Earth and the Ark. Dooming us all. My price is two-hundred, twenty-two billion in UF currency."

The transmission then ended.

* * *

Sonic knew he had to make time on this mission before everything went to hell. Running rooftop after rooftop, he headed straight for the Life Building. Arriving on the left tower, he viciously attacked the gang. Fighting them off one by one. Victorious, he opened the copter's slides to find, much to his shock, the bomb going off.

Grabbing a nearby human criminal he bluntly asked "How do I stop it?"

"Stop it? It shouldn't even be on."

"Tower's lied to you. He wants to die and take everyone with him."

"Can you stop it" asked the crook.

"Maybe" Sonic replied.

Reaching for the bag he carried, he pulled out Talis' chromo freezer, using it to freeze the bomb. Fortunately the counter stopped at one minute and forty-five seconds. But there was still one bomb left. Using his outstretched hand he grabbed hold of the other tower's walls and started to climb. Dodging gunfire from Tower, Sonic reached the top and then, using his arms, knocked out the hired help and threw the copter with the bomb out of orbit. Watching it explode. Enraged, Tower attacked Sonic, forcing him to throw the deranged ex-commander off the building. Quickly realizing his mistake, Sonic jumped after Tower, and lunged him into one of the lower offices. Their fight was short but, using deception and his own strength, Sonic dislodged the hand gun from Tower and grabbed his bandages.

"Show me what you did" Sonic said.

Removing the bandages, he was left surprised as Tower resigned to his upcoming fate. He still looked the same when he left Rose.

"I played along as long as I could. While you all had you're joke. You got people to smile and pretend I look normal."

"You think-"

"Got it out. Just look at me and laugh. At least both sides match right?"

Sonic was even more surprised. Ark believed he had cured Tower mentally, but they weren't prepared for his reaction. As far as Tower was concerned, his whole face was burned.

Tower, more defeated than ever, then said "Who are we kidding? They couldn't fix me. Nothing can change what I am."

Sonic placed a sympathetic hand on Tower and replied "You and me both." They stood there for half an hour, before the former Chatoix arrived to pick him up.

"See that he gets more help this time" Sonic said to Vector.

"And you?"

"I've got some investigating to do."

* * *

**To be continued**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: War**

* * *

Cream was nearly done putting the finishing touches to her new costume: a yellow and red jumpsuit with a matching mask. Forbidden by her step-father to join the police, Cream found good money and comfort in Chaotix Escorts: a successful tourist and trade company founded by her mother, where Big worked as well. Although Cream understood Vector's good intentions, her meeting with the Witchcarts showed her she needs to fight back against the Little Planet's criminals like Sonic had chosen. On her bed layed her pet Chao Cheese and Chocola, watching her dress-up.

"How do I look" Cream asked them.

They squealed in approval.

"Thank you. Can you watch the apartment while I'm gone?"

Cheese and Chocola nodded. Leaving through the window, she then headed out to fight crime. stealthily attacking one criminal at time without attracting public scrutiny. Until she saw two Witchcarts talking to another two more Witchcarts in a nearby car. Hiding in the shadows, Cream caught wind of what they were saying.

"Witchcart says everyone at the junkyard in one hour. We're going to war so get in" said the driver as his friends did so.

Intrigued, Cream decided to follow the car to the dump.

* * *

At a G.U.N. base in south Metropolis, yellow mongoose General Issac Roosevelt arrived in his office. Looking out his window, he saw his soldiers marching to the mess hall in orderly fashion. However he was aware that there was someone else in the room with him.

Pulling his gun out, he asked "Now what brings you her".

His gun swept aside, the werehog spoke "You supplied Tower's terrorist plot. Didn't you?"

"Tower. Witchcart. The Battle Birds. There all the same scum to me. I sell them what they want, they pay me back. And all that money goes to my wife's medical bills. She's dyeing you see. And after all my years of service they wouldn't pay for the treatment."

Seeing Roosevelt hold the picture of himself and his wife, the werehog said "I understand what you're going through, but this won't help anyone but you." Sighing, he continued "How about this? I have good ties with Commissioner Vector and some other big people. After your clients are taking down, you'll turn yourself in, testify against all of them, get protection, and I'll see to it your wife gets back in top shape. Okay?"

"I don't know if I can let Amanda see me after this. Probably best to end it now."

"Do some good and she'll forgive you."'

"You can't fight Witchcart. I gave her enough firepower to stage a small war."

"If it's war she wants I've got just the thing." Placing the gun on Roosevelt's desk he finished by saying "Suicide's too much of bad thing don't you think" before leaving with a small, but genuine smile.

* * *

Heading for the dump was a large, tank-like vehicle. Black in color and heavily armored. It drove straight for the Witchcarts hideout. Inside, Sonic was driving the ST Earthquake forward into war.

"Sonic" Tails exclaimed over the speaker.

"Who else" Sonic sarcastically replied.

"Are you driving the Earthquake?"

"It's been awhile since we took her out. I've added some changes so nobody will recognize her. She still purrs, like it was yesterday." And Sonic remembered the past. When the Earthquake made it's debut in the Eggman Wars. Blue and Orange in color. He remembered when Amy got him alone in it. Where she gave him their first kiss. But the past was the past, and Sonic moved forward.

* * *

At the dump entire scores of Witchcarts gathered around their leader, who presided over them atop a hill of junk. "The people of this world call us a gang" she boasted loud enough for all to hear. "They think you are just noisy children and I a crazy, senile woman. I was once the ruler of a whole island, until the actions of a mere boy and the Federation drove me out. Forcing me into this life of poverty. But I found you and regained power over this satellite. And only when the delusional fools die by our hands will they know: the Little Planet belongs to the Witchcart Clan!"

Giving her followers time to cheer, she continued "Take every last gun and bomb you can carry my people! For tomorrow night we shall storm police headquarters and kill everyone in our path! You shall bring me the head of the crocodile Vector. I shall carry it through the cities. And the werehog abomination, who thinks he can interfere with us, I shall tear him limb from limb!"

Unexpectedly flares erupted in the night as the Earthquake arrived right on the Witchcarts doorstep.

"Witchcarts" said Sonic, "This is the werehog. Surrender now or be destroyed."

"Fire" Witchcart ordered.

"Why am I not surprised" said Sonic from his cockpit, unaware that a young women was behind him, ready for battle.

Sonic was quick to fire knockout gas missiles and rubber bullets from the Earthquake at the Witchcarts. Some tried to get to Sonic from above, only for them to be electrocuted. With Cream using acrobatics and ninjitsu learned from Espio, the tide was turning for the Witchcarts. With everyone either down or running away, all that stood was Witchcart herself.

"All this metal, and you don't use it to kill?" she boomed, "It's just a shell to keep you safe?! What's the matter now, you don't have the true warrior spirit. You are nothing more but a coward! Come out here, and face me like a true warrior. I will kill you and eat your heart. Unless you can prove you can take me with your bare hands. Come on child you're boring me."

"Talk to me Tails, what am I dealing with" Sonic asked.

"With her wand she can turn people to crystal and use fire energy. You have to remove the wand and get her out of her cart" Tails replied.

Getting out of his tank, Sonic dashed for the old witch. As she fired spell after spell, Sonic dodged each one until he grabbed hold of the cart and tossed it aside. Caught off guard she was unprepared for the punch delivered to her face. Knocking her wand out of her hands, Sonic became ready for another punch before he was surprised by a karate kick from Witchcart.

"I've been around for so long I've learned other things besides magic" she said.

Undaunted, Sonic grabbed hold of her and hitting her face again three more times.

Her nose bleeding quickly, she cackled "Is that it? Are you getting tired animal?"

"Shut up and fight you ugly crone."

They battled for the next few minutes. Savage attack after savage attack. Until Witchcart, grabbed a huge piece of metal, and hit Sonic's face with it. Intent on squashing him into nothingness. Cream, having seen the whole thing, decided enough was enough and attacked Witchcart. As the elderly woman was gaining the upper hand, Sonic threw a compressed tar-like substance at Witchcart's face. After struggling with it, Witchcart then fell unconscious. Sonic nearly equally tired as well, was surprised to see Cream coming forward.

"Sonic are you okay" Cream asked.

"I'll be better when Tails gets a look at me."

Cream then carried Sonic over to the Earthquake.

"Cream? What are you doing here" questioned Tails.

Ignoring the question, Cream said "Sonic needs help badly."

"I'll see if there's a hospital available."

"No hospital. You're going to have to treat me old buddy" said Sonic weakly.

"All right" said Tails at last, "Just hold on tight. I'll get you home."

* * *

**To be Continued**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Recuperation**

* * *

"So how did you know it was me" asked Cream, as the Earthquake traveled automatically through the tunnels of Stardust Speedway.

"I recognize your shape and form anytime anywhere" Sonic replied, "So thought of a name?"

"I was thinking of Flavor."

"I like it. Surprised I hit a woman?"

"A bit, but she wasn't exactly a nice woman, and besides you taught me by example that desperate times call for desperate measures."

The Earthquake then stopped at the basement under the mansion. Waiting outside were Tails with a medical kit and Cream's worried parents.

"Um, I can explain this" Cream said awkwardly.

After explaining what had happened and having Sonic's wounds healed, Vector finally sighed. "I'm disappointed, but I know things like this are too big for me to judge. You can work for Sonic for now Flavor."

"What?" Vanilla snapped. "Don't I have a say in this Vector?! I am not going to stand by while my little girl is risking her life!"

Getting on his feet, Sonic spoke "I know you're worried but we need all the help we can get."

Vanilla, calmer now replied "Sonic I appreciate what you're doing but you should never have come back. You don't know how much the world has changed."

"Things have also gotten worse Vanilla. I promise you two things: I'll fire her if anything goes wrong and I'll lay down my life before that happens."

"Alright. You win."

"So how did it go with the Witchcarts?"

Vector then turned the T.V. on saying "See for yourself."

The news report stated that eighty-three Witchcarts, including the old witch herself were rounded-up.

Upon her arrest Witchcart addressed "The werehog is a coward whose bones I've broken. Now my army will come to storm every last city on this satellite. They will raise this world and taste it's blood. Prepare for war."

Sighing, Sonic at last said "If this is war then we need a plan."

* * *

The next day, duck Governor Wetherby Quack sent a message to the people alongside his weasel Lieutenant governor Alex Claw and human police Captain Helen Yang.

"This whole Witchcart situation is the result of commissioner Vector's acceptance of the werehog's terrorism. It is for that reason that Captain Helen Yang will succeed Vector upon his retirement one week from now. She stands firmly against the werehog and will strive to arrest him. Furthermore after this conference, I intend to negotiate with Lady Witchcart, to settle this feud once and for all."

In mere hours, nearly everyone was hopeful for this meeting. Believing diplomacy will convince the Witchcarts to stand down.

* * *

Leading Quack through the cell block of police HQ, Vector could feel the governor's nervousness.

"You sure about this Governor? I could be by your side."

"No. The polls say I have to resolve this matter once and for all."

Opening Witchcart's interrogation room, Vector left Quack inside. Only to him scream from inside. Opening the door, Vector and Ray watched with horror as Witchcart bites Quack's throat out.

Leaving the corpse to slump down on the floor, she bellowed "There will be no bargaining! No surrender! We will not stop until everyone fears our names!"

"Get her out of her" Vector told Ray as she laughed madly and sadistically.

* * *

Fear engulfed the Little Planet. Although Claw still believed some members of the Witchcart "organization" could be reasoned with. Sonic had a much different plan.

"You've been through a lot. You're head wasn't clear at the time" said Tails.

"You have a right to be concerned but Cream has grown-up very much since we first met her. She's smart. Brave. With her help I can end the Witchcart problem forever. It all comes down to the old crone herself. They worship her. I tried to be as savage as her, but I need to outsmart her instead."

"Have you forgotten what happened with Amy?"

Sonic did remember. The army of miniature Death Eggs. The explosions that took many lives and disfigured others.

"I'll never forget Amy. She was a good soldier and a good friend. She honoured me. But the war goes on" Sonic finished as he transformed. "Flavor" he called out and she appeared.

"It will take some time to train you, but you're first assignment is tonight. Tamper with it anyway and you're fired. Understand?"

"Yes sir" she said.

* * *

At Collision Chaos, Focke-Wulf and Bearenger were leaving the casino when a rabbit Witchcart arrived.

"Well hello little girl" Focke-Wulf exclaimed, "What brings you here?"

"I've got a message from Lady Witchcart" the young rabbit said, "We're supposed to meet the rest of the clan at the mud puddles of Palmtree Panic to prepare for the attack. Attendance is mandatory. Spread the word" before walking off.

"You heard the lady" said Bearenger, "Let's go!"

As she was walking away, the rabbit smiled. "They fell for it" she spoke through her radio. "Don't get cocky" said Sonic, "There are more than a thousand left to go Flavor."

* * *

**To be continued**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Blue Blur triumphant**

* * *

As Flavor traveled the Little Planet, sending word that Witchcart gathered her forces within her own cell, Vector was regrouping the police for attack.

"We need everyone here. Now" he snapped into the phone.

As his office door opened, he saw Captain Yang enter.

"I'm ready for duty sir" she said.

"Take a seat" Vector gestured. "I've read you're record Yang. You're a good cop."

"Thank you sir. Truth is I've admired you for a long time. What I don't understand is why you haven't apprehended the werehog yet."

"Then let's not talk about him." Taking gum out of his desk, he offered some to Yang.

"No thanks" she said.

"I'm sure you heard people like me talk about the old days" Vector said. "The Gaia crisis took millions. The Black Arms' invasion was terrible. And Sonic had to leave our world in the hands of a mad man to save it from an invasion. The tragedies were bad. And the methods to end them were complicated. After Shadow destroyed the Black Comet, I bounced back and forth about the genocide. Until I realized, it was too big for me to judge. He was too big."

"I'm not sure the werehog is bigger than the law" Yang replied.

"Maybe one day you're see things differently."

They heard a knock at the door, with Ray entering, "Commissioner, you need to see this."

* * *

On the top of a hill in Palmtee Panic, Vector, Ray, Mighty, Charmy, and Espio looked through telescopes at the mud holes where thousands of Witchcarts awaited for a sign.

"Quite a view huh" said Sonic, joining them.

"Is this you're doing" Mighty asked.

"All I had to do was get Cream to spread the word: Witchcart summoned all her followers to prepare for her liberation and the Little Planet's demise. I sent her home, now we can finish this."

"You want us to call G.U.N.? I'm sure they won't resist this" said Espio.

"Not yet", replied Sonic, "If were going to finish this we need to break their spirits. I'm counting on you guys. One last time."

"Alright" said Vector, "We're all ears. Which is ironic since most of ours aren't visible."

"Good one" Charmy giggled.

* * *

Returning to the cell block Vector ordered his dog guards to leave. "You dudes go get some air" he said.

"With pleasure" the tallest, brown guard replied.

As they left, Vector looked straight into Witchcart's eyes. "Come down to say hello crocodile" she asked.

"I came to say goodbye." Vector left into the control room, where he opened Witchcart's cell door. Witchcart, while curious, decided to take her chances and escaped through the air vent. Unaware she was walking right into Sonic's trap.

* * *

Hearing rumors of her clan in the mud holes, Witchcart headed straight for it, finding her people ready for war and awaiting her arrival. She smiled wickedly at this sight. Unaware that someone was behind her. After being grabbed by the werehog, she then fell over into the nearest mud hole, her clan watched with equally surprised eyes.

Emerging without her hat and mud covered over her, she bellowed "Werehog! Show yourself! Face me you foolish mutant and I will kill you! I will show you who rules the Little Planet!"

Rising from the mud as well, Sonic smiled "Okay granny. Show me."

The fight that resulted involved martial art against martial art.

After uppercuttting her enemy, Witchcart exclaimed "You are weak and slow mutant!"

"True" Sonic replied. "But even I'm slow when mud's involved."

Unleashing another punch, Witchcart was unprepared for Sonic hitting her on the head.

"And you're not too bright" he continued, "Ironic for a crystal witch. Then again you are like a thousand years old or something."

Blocking and throwing punch after punch, Witchcart was slashed at the tip of her head.

When nothing happened, she asked incredulously "What was that?"

"Just the right kind of cut above the eyes" said Sonic. "The kind that bleeds."

And Witchcart did bleed. As the blood distracted her, Sonic threw her right in front of a burning oil drum. Getting up she threw the drum right at Sonic, delivering a karate kick while he was distracted. Sonic retaliated by nerve bundling her left arm. Angered even more, Witchcart viciously counter-attacked until she had Sonic's throat in her working hand.

"You're finished you mutant filth" she bellowed.

Headbutting her, Sonic yelled "You don't get it you witch bitch! This isn't a mud hole!" He dropped her into the mud. Her right arm in his hands. "It's an operating table. And I'm the surgeon."

Sonic then broke Witchcart's remaining arm, much to the Witchcart's shock. He delivered punch after punch upon her face, before breaking her right leg. Sonic once punched her again and again until she fainted. The Witchcarts were left shocked. The leader they worshipped was defeated. Humiliated even. In a matter of moments, about half of the Witchcarts ran away. The rest stayed with their leader. No fight in them at all. Sonic looked on and saw that a brown hedgehog was giving an approving smile toward him.

* * *

"The Witchcarts are dead! This is face new face of the law! We are the Children of the Werehog, and this satellite's criminals are about to enter hell" the painted brown hedgehog was stating on the television.

"It worked" said Vector to his phone as he turned the T.V. off. "We rounded the remaining half. The rest have broken off into smaller gangs. What really troubles me are these 'children' of your's."

Sonic on the other line of the phone replied "They seem to have potential. I just need to get through to them. But don't worry Vector we'll deal with them in time."

"You'll be doing that on you're own. It will take months, but once she's in charge Yang will start hunting you down. Good luck Sonic. You're gonna need it."

Vector then hanged up the phone and prepared to leave his former office. Checking out, he had the entire departments attention.

"Well my friends" he said. "I guess this is it. Thank you all."

He then left, his belongings in tow, and a hopeful smile on his face.

* * *

Back at the mansion, Sonic received news reports of 'werehog inspired' vigilantism from regular people. Fighting to take back their neighborhoods.

Looking out the living room window, Tails came up to him asking "How are you feeling Sonic?"

"Like it was yesterday."

"I think it will be better than yesterday old friend" Tails replied, equally smiling.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Rose Home, news report after news report aired on the T.V.'s. Each one focused on the werehog and his 'children'. While Ark and many conservatives ostracized their 'sociopathic' behaviors, others such as Queen Elise the Third voiced the world needed a more proactive force now more than ever. It was these reports that gained Eggman's attention, slowly rising from his catatonic state. On the nearest television, a news report came in involving Sonic. He quoted that while it is true that the werehog is an outlaw, his actions have repelled the crime wave, and for that Sonic was grateful.

After struggling to speak, Eggman at last spoke "Sonic. A new werehog? Interesting."

He smiled widely and wickedly. He knew the connection.

* * *

**To be continued**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Bad for progress**

* * *

Three months had passed since the Witchcart Clan was disbanded, and the werehog's reputation had grown more controversial by the day. Eggman was watching such a news report with a pleasurable smile. Savoring the negativity Sonic's alter ego was receiving.

Ark came over to his left side, and with a smile said "I see my favorite patient is adjusting well. And to think I thought you hadn't-"

"A reason to go on" Eggman finished. "I saw you on the talk shows again last night. It must feel good, telling your side of things." Sobbing he continued, "I know the world has every right to hate me."

With a sympathetic smile, Ark said "Why don't I talk to the producers and see if I can get our names on the guest list? I'm sure some people will be interested in seeing you."

Wiping his tears away, Eggman replied "Thank you doctor."

Seeing Ark walk away, Eggman grinned at how he manipulated his own psychiatrist.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the United Federation capital of Central City, a meeting was occurring between the third UF President since the SIA was enacted and G.U.N.'s greatest agent and Commander-in-Chief.

"My friend, you know how much I dislike involving you in domestic affairs. With all the complications you stir up" said orange hedgehog President Arnold Quell. "But it's a complication I'd like you to stop. Involving an old acquaintance of yours from the Little Planet."

"I understand sir" said Shadow the Hedgehog.

"I could tell that vigilante was Sonic the minute he first appeared on the news. I haven't told anyone because I thought he could be contained by the locals before he became a ruckus, but even with this Yang woman issuing his arrest, he's already inspired a group of killers. And well this is bad for progress."

"I understand sir" Shadow repeated.

"I'm not asking you to terminate him yet, for now see what you can do to tame him."

"I'll try sir. He's not hard to find."

* * *

Back in Quartz Quadrant, Sonic was chasing Witchcart's former lackeys:Carrotia, Focke-Wulf and Bearenger through a dark alley.

"Distract him" Carrotia told her two companions. Only for Sonic to quickly bunk their heads together.

"Flavor" he spoke into his radio, "Carrotia is heading your way. You know what to do."

After slingshoting the other rabbit, Flavor led her into an abandoned apartment building.

"You and your gang have been getting a lot of explosives, deer gas and spare parts Carrotia" Sonic echoed, "Tell me what for."

"Or what? You'll kill me? That's not you'll style."

Emerging from the walls, Sonic pushed Carrotia down to the basement. delivering punch after punch.

"Tell me what's going on" he demanded.

"Alright! Alright! We were getting them for Fang the Sniper!"

"That weasel? For what?!"

"I don't know. I swear. But he was talking about a friend from the Rose Home!"

"The Rose Home? But that means..."

Unexpectedly, a black blur tore through the ceiling, grabbed Carrotia and trapped her using the nearby pipes. She was then punched to unconsciousness by Sonic.

"We have to talk" said Shadow.

"Palmtree Panic. In the morning" Sonic replied.

Realizing his old rival was busy, Shadow then left the same way he entered.

* * *

On the outskirts of Palmtree Panic, Sonic met with Shadow.

"You nearly cost me hours of work last night" the Blue Blur spoke first, "Not that I'm bitter."

"Then I'll get straight to it" Shadow replied, "You have to join the Guardian Units of Nations or go back into retirement."

"Thank you, but no thank you."

"You're not helping our image Sonic. You're acting like a criminal."

Sonic chuckled. "We all criminals Shadow. We always have been. You're still one two. Only you answer to a boss."

"And you answer to no one. We almost had this talk a long time ago, when you argued against the SIA. In the end we all agreed. Rouge and the Rogues gave up stealing. The Chaotix joined law enforcement. Gemerl and the Wisps left our solar system. And last I checked you and Tails ran Wacky Workbench together. My old team, myself and Quell had our suspicions but chose not to act until now."

"Hm. What about Knuckles? I don't remember him agreeing."

And he didn't. Knuckles the Echidna was furious of leaving the Master Emerald he spent his whole life guarding to what he saw as an increasingly corrupt government. For this act he was labeled a rogue and imprisoned. Ten years later, it was reported he died in an escape attempt.

In a solemn voice, Shadow said "That wasn't how I wanted that to go."

"He was all torn up about it to. Not to be insensitive."

"He made it necessary! Like-"

"What I'm about to?"

Sighing, Shadow continued "Look Sonic I'm talking to you as an old ... acquaintance. Shut it down or Quell's going to order me to stop you. And when that happens I can't promise I'll hold back."

Holding out his hand Sonic said "When that happens may the best hedgehog win."

Tentatively shaking it, Shadow replied "Heh. I guess somethings just never change."

"Never give up. Never surrender. That's all motto."

"I thought we didn't have mottos?"

Hearing his radio ringing, Shadow picked it up and listened. "The Battle Birds are encroaching on Westside Island again. We'll talk later" Shadow said running off.

Sonic sighed. "No hurry."

* * *

Back in the Rose Home, Eggman was talking with Fang.

"It's been a long time since I saw you in person Doc" said Fang. "I've finished work on the dolls as you requested over the phone, as well as these special filters." Giving Eggman the filters, he continued "Just put them in your nose and breathe through it."

"And all these years I've held my breath."

"What was it like?"

"After I took Sonic's girlfriend, he went ballistic. He wanted me to suffer. The shock was too great I stopped talking. After hearing I'd most likely never get a chance at him again, my shock turned into boredom. Depression. And finally I couldn't feel anything. But now I'm back. With a vengeance."

* * *

**To be continued**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Big Show**

* * *

Having heard of Eggman's recovery and scheduled T.V. appearance, Sonic tried to remove him off the guest list, only to be ignored by the rating-thirsty producers. Deciding to take matters into his own hands, Sonic morphed into his werehog form and along with Flavor, hovered over Metallic Madness in the black Hurricane helicopter.

"This is serious Flavor" said Sonic, "For safety reasons, you should stay in the Hurricane while I try to sneak into the building."

"Okay. But you be careful. Yang's down there for 'security' reasons."

Leaping out of the Hurricane, Sonic arrived on a nearby rooftop filled with riot police officers.

Arriving on the spot, Yang declared "Werehog! You are under arrest!"

Sonic was left with no choice but to fight back. Perfectly timing his attacks and dodges, so not to kill the officers, Sonic fought with unequaled ferocity.

"Yang! How many times to I have to tell you!? We're on the same damn side!"

"That's what you think you menace!"

* * *

On another rooftop, not so far away, Fang was resting in his airbike the Marvelous Queen. With twenty animatronic Tails Dolls by his side.

"Alright dollies" he said, "Dr. Eggman is counting on you. Make him proud!

" The Dolls then flew to the LP News 1 building where their creator waited for their arrival.

* * *

"And now for our special guest, the Eggman himself: Dr. Ivo Robotnik" exclaimed cat host David Litterman, as Eggman and Ark arrived on the stage.

The crowd politely applauding.

Taking a seat, Litterman spoke first. "Ivo, you wanted to share your side of things. I've been told you have quite a body count. How to you feel about that?"

Ark was about to complain of Litterman's handling before Eggman replied "They were all unfortunate. There have been many mistakes in the past that I regret. That is why I intend to make it up the world."

"You don't have to worry everyone" said Ark, "He truly feels remorse for his past deeds. I have seen it. You must realize that everything he has done was a result of the past Federation's psychotic obsession for control."

"I thought I was the Federation's psychotic obsession" Eggman joked, much to the audience's laughter.

"So you think because one of the old presidents executed his grandpa and cousin, that everything he's done is justified" asked Litterman.

"It's complicated. But I believe those executions set him on the path of becoming the criminal mastermind he was."

After looking at his watch, Eggman yelled with glee "Oh dollies! Come out and play!"

Emerging from the doors, the Tails Dolls spewed deer gas in the entire room. Everyone, but Eggman started dying slowly.

"I apologize for the deception everyone" said Eggman, breathing through his nose. "But as I told you before, I intend to make up for my mistakes and absence."

* * *

Realizing the fight was dragging on too long, Sonic decided to return to the Hurricane and leave the police in the dust.

"What happened" he asked Flavor.

"Eggman just killed everyone. He's gone now."

"And all because me and Yang chose to fight each other" he said spitefully.

"This isn't your fault Sonic."

"That's what I like to believe."

* * *

Watching the news reports of Eggman and the Battle Bird's atrocities on T.V., Vanilla was surprised when a cloaked weasel arrived.

"Excuse me Mrs. Vanilla" the weasel said, "I'm looking for your services to deliver a package."

"I see. Tell me more."

Unexpectedly the weasel revealed himself to be Fang and injected macroscopic, robots called nanites into Vanilla.

"Dr. Eggman wants you to call a mutual friend of ours. Will you do it" he sinisterly asked.

"Yes."

* * *

**To be continued**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The last laugh**

* * *

After being called over to Chaotix Escorts by Vanilla, Sonic and his friends were surprised to see her beaten and bruised on the floor.

"Vanilla" Vector exclaimed, holding her in his arms.

"Vector" she weakly said, "He's worse than ever. They used mind control robots to get me to call you. And then they set an example out of me. He knows who the werehog is."

Shushing his wife, Vector told the others "We have to stop this."

"Agreed" said Sonic grimly.

Looking on the floor, Cream picked up a poster for the Empire City fair back on Earth, asking "Was this here before?"

"Doesn't ring a bell" said Big.

"It sounds like an invitation" said Espio.

"Thousands will be there" said Ray horrified.

"We have to go there now" said Charmy urgently.

"Don't go Cream" her mother weakly protested, "You'll..."

Vector gave her a kiss before she finished.

"Don't worry" he said, "We'll watch over her."

"And it won't be in the books" said Mighty.

"I've got some masks and jumpsuits you guys can use" said Tails.

"Then let's go" Sonic exclaimed.

* * *

At the fair, the disguised Fang and Eggman were selling poisoned cotton candy to little children when the Hurricane came into view.

"Dr." said Fang, "There coming."

"Eggscelent."

As the children collapsed onto the floor, slowly dying, Eggman went to the Tails Dolls and said "Dollies do you know why all these people will be upset? The big, bad werehog is here."

The Dolls grew menacingly, with one of them flying over to the Hurricane exploding with it. Only for the nine passengers to eject.

"You all distract the little helpers" Eggman ordered Fang and the Dolls, "While I handle the big, bad werehog."

In the hour that followed, panic erupted over the fair as Team Sonic fought the Dolls, while curing the poisoned children. On a roller coaster track, Flavor finished off the last Doll with a sling shot, before it could explode and take the roller coaster with it. This victory was short-lasted, however as Fang surprised her. In the struggle that followed, Flavor kicked him into an over-hanging section of the track, decapitating him. Shocked by what she had done, Flavor went into tears as Vector came by her side. Equally shocked by Fang's fate, Vector tried to soothe his step-child by hugging her.

"Cream, it's okay. You're a good soldier. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the fair, Sonic chased Eggman, Dodging bullet after bullet, Sonic launched a kunai into Eggman's right eye when he tried to take a hostage.

"Are you mad boy" he screamed at the werehog.

"I'm through playing Eggman. Tonight you're not taking hostages, and I'm not taking prisoners."

His pained anger turned to enjoyment, Eggman said "Be still my heart."

Chasing Eggman into the House of Mirrors, Sonic temporarily fought him fist to fist until Eggman shot him through the chest.

"Aw, that's too bad" Eggman said cruelly, "You should get that looked at."

He then dropped a mirror onto the werehog. Realizing he had run out of bullets, Eggman made a dash for the exit. Once outside, he used his knife to slit a human police officer and take his gun. Seeing Sonic coming out of the same door he did, Eggman began firing at all directions. Taking many people who didn't dodge in time. In the Tunnel of Love, Eggman continued killing all in his path until Sonic, emerged from the water and threw the boat Eggman was standing on.

Quickly throwing the gun away and punching the mad doctor, Sonic bellowed "No more" as he threw Eggman into a wall.

Punching Eggman again, Sonic continued "This is for all the people I've murdered by letting you live!"

Spitting blood, Eggman said "I never did kept count. But you did." Pulling out his knife, Eggman tried to slash Sonic only for him to dodge. "And I've missed you for it."

He then succeeded in slashing Sonic on the chest.

"It's finally here isn't it? The moment we've long dreamed of. This time only one of us leaves alive!"

Sonic was able to grab hold of Eggman and lean him to the wall. His hands on his neck.

"Not quite how I imagined it but we can still end on a high note!"

Eggman then stabbed his lifelong enemy three times. Sadistically laughing as he tortured his nemesis. Finally Sonic couldn't take it anymore and using his arms broke Eggman's neck. Turning him to the wall. Much to the fleeing witnesses fear.

Giving a small laugh, Eggman said "You're in trouble now. Say this is more worse than our last encounter. When you tried to torture me. Not kill me."

"Shut up" Sonic replied.

"Make me! Come on, finish me!"

"That's what you want. After failing world domination, you chose revenge. But you won't get that."

Sighing in disappointment, Eggman said "it doesn't matter if you kill me or flee, I still get the last laugh. I made you lose control. And they'll kill you for it. They will never know that you didn't have the nerve. I'll see you in hell."

Cackling, Eggman broke his own neck more harder.

Spitting in his now dead enemy's face, Sonic used his radio to call the others "Guys. It's over. Get me at the Tunnel of Love."

And then Sonic succumbed to his wounds and fainted.

* * *

**To be continued**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Blackout**

* * *

Flavor and Tails grabbed Sonic, and returned to the mansion where they could heal his wounds. As the rest of their team returned to their separate homes and jobs, Tails and Cream continued to stay by Sonic's side.

"Don't worry Cream" Tails said, "He's too stubborn to die."

* * *

Back on the surface, Great Battle Kukku 15th of the Battle Bird Armada, stood alongside and his son Speedy over a hologram of Westside Island.

"Prepare to fire" the head Battle Bird ordered.

"Yes father" spoke his son.

In mere moments, a nuclear missile was fired from their Battle Fortress.

* * *

Shadow, imbued with super strength and flight from years of contact with the Master Emerald, flew into the path of the nuke in order of stopping it. He struggled, but in the end, tossed it into the atmosphere. It then exploded, releasing radiarion that consumed Shadow. And unknown to Shadow, released an electromagnetic pulse onto the home UF country. It's blast radius included the Little Planet as well.

* * *

All over the satellite, blackouts occurred. As Cream and Tails took in the devastation, Sonic emerged from his stupor.

"What happened" he asked.

"Some sort of blackout" said Tails.

Looking at her watch, Cream said "For some reason my watch stopped two."

"Show me" commanded Tails. "This isn't a blackout" he said, "It's an EMP."

"Shadow" Sonic groaned, knowing his old rival had a hand in this. "We have to get out there and maintain order."

"What" exclaimed Tails, "You need rest and time to heal. You don't even have an army."

"Then we'll find one. Put your suits back on, and get the shoes."

"What shoes" Cream asked.

"A little something we made that will make you as fast as me" replied Sonic.

* * *

"This is our moment" said the brown, Werehog Child leader to his fellow children in the dump. "This satellite is helpless. We shall take charge and kill everyone in our way!"

"No" demanded the werehog as he, Tails and Flavor strode in the dump. Making a stop where the leader standed, Sonic continued. "Tonight we shall work together to maintain order on the Little Planet." Grabbing the leader's gun, he bellowed "But not with these! These are loud, clumsy, cowardly and treacherous! Our weapons are precise and quiet, and I'll shall gladly teach them to you! Tonight we are the law!"

The gathered children cheered.

* * *

Traveling over the Little Planet, Sonic and the Children stopped crime after crime without using violence.

Gathering all people to the Terran Life Building, Sonic said "Ladies and gentleman. Boys and girls. I'm here to awaken your community spirit. We shall work together to survive or perish apart. It is your choice."

"Well I'm not going to arrest him" said Yang, "He's too big."

Everyone then followed Sonic's orders for the rest of the week until electricity came back. During that time, the Little Planet became the safest UF member state since the EMP began. While the entire home country fell to riots and other crimes. Much to the president's humiliation and the werehog's fame.

* * *

"Sonic may mean well" said Quell, after a week-long absence "But if he gets everyone wild and crazy, it will be bad progress for all of us. We can recover from this, but you have to settle him for good Commander Shadow."

"Understood Mr. President, but he went go in alive."

"Do what you have to."

* * *

At the mansion Sonic received an unexpected visitor.

"It's been a long time Knuckles" Sonic said, fistpalming.

"Sorry I couldn't talk with you sooner old friend" said Knuckles, "Got distracted."

"What happened to your left arm?"

"The price for my escape. They covered it like they covered up my work. A submarine here. A military base there. I've been busy, and they can't even confirm I exist. But you, your noisy mysterious has drawn too much attention. You they have to kill. It's only a matter of time before they send Shadow. And when that happens, you can count me in."

"Thanks."

Sonic then heard a 'beep' from his computer.

Turning it on, he saw a message from Shadow asking "Where?"

He replied "Central City. Where we first met."

* * *

"Central City, are you mad" exclaimed Tails, as Team Sonic prepared for Sonic's confrontation with Shadow. "You aren't even fully recovered yet."

"The blast did some damage on him two" said Sonic, "Besides, he may be working on the wrong side, but this should still be a one-on-one fight. I know you aren't working forward to your part in this Tails, but I trust you. And I ask you to trust me."

"It won't be pleasant but I am by your side always."

Swallowing a pill, Sonic finished "We have one hour to pull this off. So let's do it to it."

* * *

**To be continued**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: The Blue Blur falls**

* * *

Using a smuggling route Knuckles knew, he, Sonic and Flavor were able to bring the Earthquake from the Little Planet into the snow drenched Central City.

"It's time to see how weak he's gotten" said Sonic, "Knuckles, you'll hide on the rooftops and wait for my signal. Flavor, use the Earthquake to distract the soldiers. I'm going to prove who's the fastest thing alive."

He then morphed into his werehog form and exited the Earthquake.

"Shadow" he bellowed, "This is between you and me! Let's see who's the fastest once and for all!"

Arriving right in front of Sonic, Shadow reasoned "We don't have to do this."

"We all have a choice. But people like us never give up or surrender. So if we're gonna do this, I say let's do it to it."

Sonic then pulled out a sound gun from his backpack and fired it on Shadow. After seeing Shadow's ears bleed, Sonic fell to the ground as the gun was removed from his hands.

"Sonic" said Shadow, "Be reasonable. You know what my orders and what your options are."

"Don't get me started about your damn orders!" Using electro gloves, Sonic grabbed Shadow and began electrocuting him.

* * *

Back in the mansion, Tails was looking over the scrap-book he made when he and Sonic first met. In it were pictures of the two of them and the rest of their friends. Acting as if they were all a big family. He then finished packing the rest of their belongings with his team, and left the mansion. Intending not to return for years to come.

* * *

Back in Central City, Sonic continued with the electrocution.

"You say you answer to some sort of authority" he told Shadow, "A democracy with the best interests of the world at heart! But I've seen that authority crush the freedom of people who get in it's way! They only want people like us dead or enslaved because they see us as embarrassments! Because we can do what they can't on their own! Because in the end they don't like what they can't control! What kinda authority is that!? When will you realize Quell is no better than Eggman!?"

Breaking loose of Sonic's grip, Shadow unleashed a Chaos Blast that pulverized the electro gloves and punched Sonic straight into a truck.

"It doesn't matter. It's their world and they won't stand for you anymore. If it isn't me it will just be someone else!"

"Really? Who do they send after you? Rouge? Omega? They don't have the same bite as you do."

They battled from the abandoned buildings to a construction site. Sonic gained the advantage using a wrecking ball before losing to Shadow's Chaos Blast.

Hitting Shadow with bulldozer rolls, Sonic was about to throw the finishing punch before Shadow grabbed his face and screamed "Sonic this is idiotic! Even for you!" He then pushed the blue hedgehog into a street lamp.

"I just broke three of your ribs Sonic. Don't make me do this."

They battled for the next few moments. Sonic with his strength and gadgets. Shadow with his speed and Chaos energy. The latter unaware of a red, one armed echidna running on rooftops with a bow and arrow in his remaining hand.

"Now" demanded Sonic.

Knuckles than shoot the arrow at Shadow, who caught it before it released a black gas into his lungs. Weakening him.

"A little something Tails and Vector made incase the Black Arms came back" said Sonic.

"It wasn't easy to make Shadow. It took years and cost a fortune. Luckily they had both. You're feeling it aren't you? Your own mortality. Don't worry the Shadowidium was made to paralyze Black Arms not kill them."

As Flavor and Knuckles retreated underground, Sonic proceeded to beat Shadow.

Then holding his throat in his hands stated "I didn't have to go easy on you. We could've used it kill you but we didn't. I want you to remember that. I want you to remember the one hedgehog who beat you my old rival. My old friend."

"Heh. Well played Sonic well played" Shadow replied.

They smiled at each other, but the moment ended as Sonic felt his heart quench. Holding Sonic in his arms before he fell to the ground, Shadow tried to hear his heart beat, but couldn't. As he saw Sonic regress to his true form, Shadow realized that Sonic the Hedgehog was dead.

* * *

**To be continued**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: The Blue Blur rises**

* * *

In the week following Sonic's surprising death and revelation, the public received the official story that the werehog serum not only tampered with his heart, but his mind as well. His last moments in Central City, was part of a terrorist plot against the UF. Nonetheless, Quell himself ordered that the hedgehog receive a proper burial next to Amy Rose's grave on South Island. Invited to the funeral were many past friends such as Queen Elise to the former Chaotix. As well as former rivals including the former Babylon Rogues and Team Dark. All wishing to pay their respects to the world-famous hero turned supposed terrorist. Tails was apparently nowhere to be found. Having gone into hiding as Sonic's accomplice. Warrants for his and Flavor's arrests were issued, but there would be no government support unless deemed otherwise. As the last prayers were spoken, the mourners began to leave. Standing in front of the graves were the members of Team Dark, Vector, and a cloaked figure.

"It's not your fault you know" Vector told Shadow, "No one blames you."

"I wish I could believe that."

"Question:" asked E-123 Omega, "Were we friends of Sonic?"

"I believe so" replied Shadow, "It's hard to tell."

"Sounds about right" said Rouge the Bat.

"Well I've got things to take care while I'm here" said Vector leaving, "See ya later."

Kissing Shadow on the cheek, Rouge said " We'll see you back at headquarters. Come on Omega."

Leaving Shadow and the cloaked figure alone, the black hedgehog started to cry towards Amy's grave.

"I'm so sorry I failed you. You trusted me and I failed you."

After giving in to his grief and guilt, Shadow was leaving when he heard a heartbeat. Turning around, he saw the figure holding a heart monitor toward Sonic's grave. It continued to beep. After staring at each other for seconds, Shadow gave the figure an approving wink and walked off.

* * *

In the caverns of the Hidden Palace Zone, Knuckles, Big, Vector and Flavor led the Werehog's Children to a stop.

Directing the Children to place oil lamps at certain perches, Knuckles stated "There's a fresh spring under here. I want our water supply in one hour. We ain't got forever people!"

"Sure we do" said Sonic as he and Tails emerged from the darkness. "You can be surprised by the new sleep meds they're cooking up" he continued, "My meds were so deep not even Omega's sensors could tell my heart rate. I see my stuff was unloaded."

"Of course" said Flavor.

"And the others?"

"Getting information as we speak" said Vector.

"Good. Starting now I'm going to teach you everything. All of my ways. All of my secrets. You're going to be my army operating in the shadows. Keeping our world safe. And when the time is right, we shall fight an evil far worse than murderers and thieves. An evil that I fear, has corrupted the Federation. Now do what my friends say and get to work."

As the Children left to finish unpacking their equipment, Sonic was left alone with his friends.

"So what's this about Shadow finding you out" asked Flavor, worried.

"It's alright" said Sonic, "As long as we stay quiet they'll leave us alone. Who knows? Maybe Team Dark will join us."

"So you think someone's controlling the UF" asked Big.

"Without a doubt. The Federation's actions show patterns of being used. Quell and his two predecessors seem to have had their own secrets. And the world only makes sense when you force it to."

"You going to be alright with this" asked Tails.

"This quieter mysterious? These years of waiting? I've spent my whole life looking for a good death. I think this will be a good life."

As Tails, Knuckles, Big and Vector left Sonic and Cream's side to help set up their new base, Sonic and Cream looked on proudly at their work.

"Good enough" asked Cream.

"Better" said Sonic as he placed a hand on his lieutenant's shoulder.

* * *

**To be continued**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Hunt the Blue Blur**

* * *

Three years had passed since Sonic's "death", and the world had changed much more. The war was over, with the Battle Birds disarmed. The entire solar system was under the control of the Federation, which was becoming more and more of a police-state dictatorship by the day. Sonic's army had grown largely and was finally ready to fight the Federation head on. However, in the years since Sonic had gone into hiding, his agents within the Federation became compromised. Espio went into hiding. Mighty, Ray and Charmy were imprisoned for crimes of treason. Charmy himself was left shrank in a petri dish where he struggled to survive from the bacteria monsters. On the day of his release, he actually fought a T-Rex-like bacteria. Dodging the organism's "claw" slashes and trying to stab it with his needle, Charmy was caught off guard when Flavor materialized not so far away.

"Flavor" Charmy exclaimed.

"Charmy! We have to go! Grab my hand!"

Doing as she instructed, Charmy and Flavor escaped the dish by returning to their true size.

"What took you so long" Charmy asked, hugging his rescuer.

"We had to find you and the others. Not to mention plan your breakouts."

"So you find Ray and Mighty?"

"Yes. But we started with you first. Come on let's go."

* * *

Since his capture, Mighty was forced to have his strength siphoned off by his handlers. Supplying free power to the home Federation country. Connected to tube-like machines once again for what seemed like an eternity, Mighty was entering a hopeless moment when he started hearing explosions outside his room. Bursting through the door came Flavor, Charmy and three armored, werehog children.

"It's about time" Mighty smiled.

"Don't worry buddy" said Charmy removing the tubes, "We'll get you out of here."

Getting back on his feet, Mighty asked "Where to?"

"Home" Flavor confirmed.

* * *

"This is an outrage" bellowed Quell to the members of Team Dark. Angry beyond belief. "Three years after Sonic's death and these misbehaving brats have turned from a minor nuisance to a major threat. Mighty the Armadillo and Charmy the Bee were let loose just yesterday. You must recapture them and bring me the people responsible for this mess. Alive or in pieces!" Slamming his fist on his desk for emphasis.

"Yes sir" saluted Shadow, Rouge and Omega. As they left the White House, Rouge could tell there was something upsetting her lover.

"Something wrong" she asked.

"I think I know what's going on" confirmed Shadow.

"Question: Who is responsible" asked Omega.

"It's something I have to deal with on my own" replied Shadow as he left them.

* * *

Entering the caverns underneath the Hidden Palace Zone, Shadow bellowed "Sonic! I'm here to talk!"

"Have you come to join us" Mighty echoed.

"No. Quell ordered me to bring you in. I haven't told him anything, but you're getting out of control. Anymore trouble and random people might get caught in the fire."

"Why are you working for Quell anyway" said Knuckles emerging with a new metallic arm. "He's a power-hungry thug."

"And how. But he's threatening Tower's family. If we act it will be there lives on the line."

In a matter of moments the entire rebellion army emerged from the shadows. Sonic the Werehog chief among them.

"I chose to strike hard and fade away into the night" said Sonic, "You chose to obey evil. You have a good explanation and I trust you enough you won't squeal us out. But soon enough you're going to have to chose who you trust more. Until then it would be wise that you don't come here often. I wish you good luck."

Shadow then did as asked and left.

* * *

**To be continued**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: The Blue Blur strikes again**

* * *

Later that evening, Sonic decided it would be more productive for the revolution if he and Flavor broke into the White House and stroke terror into Quell. Passing by most security cameras and knocking out many hired guns, Sonic then cornered Quell in his office.

"You" Quell gasped to the werehog, "You're alive!?"

Grabbing his enemy by the throat, Sonic proceeded to slash a Z for zero chance onto Quell's face. What surprised Sonic however, was that no blood came out and Quell almost felt metallic. However more guards were approaching towards the office, forcing Sonic and Flavor to retreat.

Arriving back to the Earthquake unscathed, Sonic relaxed and stated "Striking terror. Best part of the job."

"It was risky, but exciting" said Flavor as she drove the Earthquake home.

"Armadillo calling werehog" said Mighty through the radio, "Come in werehog."

"Werehog here. Mission accomplished. How are things on your end?"

"Found Espio in Soleanna. Returning home now."

"Good."

* * *

"So Sonic has been alive all this time" said Rouge as she and Shadow were having dinner in Shadow's private office at G.U.N. headquarters.

"And he's been playing it big recently" confirmed Shadow.

After his chat with Sonic, Shadow decided it would be best to tell his lover everything.

"And you didn't tell me sooner because?"

"I thought I was keeping you safe."

Taking a deep breath, Rouge then said what was on her mind.

"I'm pregnant again."

Shadow was taken aback. He didn't know if to be happy or worried.

"I guess you're going to have to take a vacation then. Let Kara help you."

"I'm getting tired of this. We're not allowed to make this official. We're being ordered to do terrible things. And Omega is the only one who knows about Kara."

Seeing Rouge upset, Shadow got out of his seat to hug her.

"I know it's hard. It always has been. But despite my confusion on which side I should take, I know I'll always be on your side. You and our children are my family. And we don't need to be committed to tell otherwise. I love you Rouge."

"I love you two."

As they leaned closer for a kiss, they were caught off guard when the communicator started beeping.

"I've got it" Shadow said, obviously annoyed.

Appearing on the monitor, Quell spoke "Apologies Commander, but we are facing a crisis. The perpetrator is none other than Sonic back from the dead. He attacked me but I'm still alive. What's worse is that the Ark's Artificial Chaos population have began to merge into a counterpart of Perfect Chaos. It's now heading straight for Metropolis."

"Understood Mr. President. We're on it" said Shadow.

"You don't understand Shadow" continued Quell, "I don't want you to win."

* * *

In the Rose Home's solitary confinement ward, Ray paced in his room. Since his capture, Ray was "diagnosed" as insane and sent there. Despite his attempts of escape, none have proved successful yet. As things seemed hopeless, Ray was surprised when Espio entered through the door.

"You're okay" Ray exclaimed as he hugged his rescuer.

"Good to see you two. Come on we have to go. Flavor and Sonic are waiting."

* * *

In a dark alley in Quartz Quadrant, Storm the Albatross and Wave the Swallow were in the fight of their lives against a zombie-like assailant. Wave fired shot after shot with her gun, but the zombie's was too quicker and the bullet went straight through her heart. Horrified by his friend's death, Storm was caught off guard when the zombie stabbed him with a long sword.

Falling to the ground, Storm weakly asked "How are you still alive?"

His last moments were spent staring into the eyes of his killer.

The eyes of Dr. Eggman.

* * *

The Artificial Chaos rampaged through Metropolis. Thanks to the efforts of G.U.N. no lives were lost, but Team Dark appeared to be losing the battle. This was all according to Quell's plan. Unknown to all but Team Dark, Quell was controlling the monster. The entire attack was staged for the world to lose its faith in its heroes. Team Dark must purposefully die or the lives of Tower's family is forfeit.

Sonic was watching the whole thing from his lair and after a moment of thinking told his army "It's too risky. As far as we know this could be a trap. We should let G.U.N. handle this."

"But Sonic" said Mighty concerned, "Our priority is to save lives."

"I don't like this either. But the last time this happened I learned that for the greater good sacrifices must be made."

* * *

Breaking off from the rebellion last year, Vector, Big and Tails have spent their time trying to uncover Quell's plans and publicize them. In the private room of the 9 Lives tower in Stardust Speedway, they were trying to convince Jet to join them.

"You know Quell's dirty Jet" said Tails, "Now we have a chance to take back the world. Will you help us?"

After sipping his drink, Jet said "No. I'm afraid they've already got to Wave and Storm. I'm all that's left. I hate them, but what hope do we have?"

His visitors were clearly shocked. They didn't expect to hear this.

"Wave and Storm are gone" Big asked worried.

"How on Earth" Vector started to ask when the door opened, revealing the Eggman zombie.

"What the Hell" Tails exclaimed, "You died!"

"And you'll be joining me!" Eggman then threw a grenade at the four.

The blast wounded Tails' left arm and shocked the others.

"We've got to get out of here" Vector ordered, "Go! Go! Go!"

The four ran for their lives outside the tower and into the city below. Jet succeeded in firing a shot through Eggman's head, only for the wound to quickly heal. Angered, Eggman throw another grenade at Big who didn't dodge in time as it exploded.

"No" Tails screamed at the death of his friend.

Teleporting in front of Vector, Eggman got out his sword and stabbed him through the heart.

"Tails get out of here" Jet demanded as he raced forward to Eggman. Grenade in hand.

The explosion that followed took Jet's life and apparently Eggman's as well. Tails then took out a Giant Ring and went through it back to the lair.

Not seeing Eggman's wounds heal.

* * *

As the situation in Metropolis grew grim, Omega saw a human family trying to escape the carnage and decided to save them from being crushed by the Artificial Chaos' tentacles. Getting caught instead. Horrified at their friend's fate, Shadow and Rouge arrived at Omega's crushed, barely alive body.

"Final question: Did I do good" said Omega.

Holding Omega hand in his, Shadow said "You did good Omega. You did good."

Omega then finally deactivated. Permanently. The monster continued to attack before it itself was attacked by a teenaged hedgehog similar to Shadow, but with bat wings.

"Kara" exclaimed Shadow and Rouge.

The monster was quickly taken aback by this sudden appearance and stopped it's attack.

"Who is that" Quell exclaimed over the comm.

"Kara" said Shadow, "Our daughter."

"I thought we agreed you wouldn't bring anymore ultimate life forms into the world. I'll stop the attack for now. But you have one day to turn her over to me before I start targeting the Tower family."

* * *

All over the world a broadcast emerged on everyone's televisions. On the screen was none other than Sonic revealing himself to the public for the first time in three years.

"People all over the world. This is Sonic the Hedgehog. Three years ago I faked my death to fight an evil greater than murderers and thieves. The dictator Arnold Quell. You of all people know that he's corrupt. He has taken the lives of many good people, including good friends of mine. But now the time has come to rise!"

* * *

**To be Continued**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Revolution**

* * *

After a day long preparation, Kara was ready to turn herself in to the Artificial Chaos.

"Okay I'm ready" she told Quell through comm.

"You're doing the right thing child. I will take good care of you and your future sibling."

Allowing the monster to absorb her, Kara then revealed someone from her pocket. It was none other than Charmy.

"Now" ordered Sonic from Charmy's own communicator.

Releasing one, miniature bomb that quickly multiplied into hundreds, Charmy and Kara released all their energy, activating the bombs that in turn tore the monster to pieces. Arriving at the scene, Kara's parents and Sonic checked on them. While Shadow and Rouge inspected their daughter, Sonic pulled out a camera from his bag, and recovered a piece of machinery from the monster's remains.

Turning the camera on he stated "This is a UF control module. Quell used this crisis to harm your inspirations. But the time has come for us to take the fight to him!"

* * *

As a result of the broadcasts, the entire colonized solar system was faced with revolt. Even Guardian Units of Nations personnel fought against Quell's robotic armies. Leaving the Hidden Palace Zone and recovering Tails in Flavor's hands, Sonic was prepared to face Quell and the Eggman zombie. Arriving at the complex where they rescued Mighty, Sonic led his soldiers to break through the robotic enemy lines, place bombs throughout the base, and destroy. Cutting off large amounts of power from the White House's defenses. The rebellion was successful without losing or taking a single life. However Sonic was quickly captured by a robotic soldier and taken to the White House.

* * *

Waking up in a dark room with little light and tied up, Sonic told the approaching Quell "You can take that mask off. I know what you are. And if I have to guess, you've been in charge ever since the SIA was enacted."

Doing as Sonic asked, Quell revealed himself to be none other than Sonic's other arch nemesis: Metal Sonic.

"It's been a long time since I showed anyone my true face" said Metal Sonic, "So how did you get Shadow and Rouge on your side? Let alone survive your last public appearance?"

"I used some meds to make it look like I had a heart attack. Shadow always knew I was alive, and when you started to splinter his family he came to me. Now what's your story?"

Amused, Metal Sonic took an electro staff and shocked Sonic.

"After you defeated my worthless creator, I knew I had to change with the world. I took on new name and based his presidential campaign on taming wild animals like yourself. When that name grew old, I changed my name again and again until here we are now."

"The Eggman zombie?" "Not the original. As I told you I despised him, but I did create a highly skilled assassin to dispose of problems I couldn't allow Shadow to get rid of even if he wanted to."

"Who is he?"

"He is a she. And she's someone you left to die."

Releasing another shock, Metal Sonic began to describe his plan.

"Fooling and oppressing the world was fun while it lasted. But the time has come to destroy and remake it. Over the years I've launched satellite laser after satellite laser. All based on the Eclipse Cannon's design. Preparing for the day I would rain fire upon the Earth and Little Planet. Any organics who survive will learn to obey their machine masters. A perfect justice for all the years you've enslaved my kind."

"That's all I needed to hear!" Tapping on his ear, Sonic said "Gemerl you got all that? Good! Carry on."

* * *

In outer space over the Earth, Ultimate Gemerl and the Wisps arrived. Having kept contact with Sonic ever since their departure twenty-three years ago, they arrived quickly to aid their friends.

"Alright" Gemerl told the Wisps, "Destroy all the satellites!"

Working together, they unleashed the Final Color Blaster on all the satellites in the solar system. Including Metal Sonic's trillions worth of weapons.

* * *

Watching this all from a monitor in his office, Metal Sonic was horrified much to Sonic's satisfaction.

"I cannot lose" Metal Sonic yelled, "I am the one, true Sonic the Hedgehog!"

Turning his right arm into a blaster, he was prepared to fire at his sworn enemy before the remaining Chaotix members bursted through the walls.

"Metal Sonic" said Espio, "It's over."

"We kept a tracker, comm, and camera in Sonic's fur" confirmed Charmy, "The entire world knows your secret."

Removing his clothes and fake skin, Metal Sonic battled with Ray, Espio, and Mighty while Charmy freed Sonic. Once freed, Sonic unleashed all his strength on his robotic counterpart. Matching their respective speed rates, the two Sonics fought throughout the entire White House. Until they arrived at a large vault. Opening the vault, Metal Sonic revealed all the Chaos Emeralds, Time Stones, and Master Emerald all in one place. Absorbing their power, Sonic and Metal Sonic transformed into Hyper Sonic and Metal Overlord. Transformations which demolished the entire building. Sonic's transformation was only temporarily so he had to make this count.

Using his comm, he said "Calling all Wisps! Get over here!"

Arriving quickly, the Wisps gave their power to Hyper Sonic, who in turn unleashed it all on Metal Overlord. Despite his attempts to block the attack, Metal Overlord quickly disintegrated. Powering down, Sonic let loose a breath over his triumph.

"You okay Sonic" asked the approaching Ray.

"I'll be fine."

Hearing his radio beep, Sonic pulled it up to hear Flavor's frantic voice.

"Sonic! The zombie! It's here!"

"I'm on my way!"

* * *

"You know he loves you" chuckled the Eggman zombie, "The sister he's never had. Now come out little girl and play!"

"How did you find this place" Flavor snapped.

"Metal Sonic ordered me to check Shadow's movements. They really bore fruit."

Arising from his hiding place, the still recovering Tails punched the zombie in the stomach.

"That's for my friends, you piece of shit" he cursed.

Pulling out his sword, the zombie sliced Tails' namesake tails off. Caught off guard, he was unprepared when he was stabbed through the heart.

"Tails" Flavor screamed.

"Now it's your turn to suffer" said the zombie.

Taking out an electro staff, he was quick to electrocute her.

"Stop" Sonic the Werehog demanded, as he entered though the entrance. "Now who are you? You're obviously a shape-shifter."

"I think you've earned that answer."

Changing his shape, the zombie revealed himself to be a black, armored female around Sonic's height. Removing her helmet, her appearance shocked Sonic beyond belief. As he struggled to speak, he finally called out her name.

"Amy?"

* * *

**To be continued**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Losses and hope**

* * *

Sonic couldn't believe his eyes. Standing right in front of him was a person he cared for. A person who died many years ago. A person who murdered and tortured his own friends.

"Who are you" he said at last.

"I'm very real Sonic" she replied back.

"But I saw you die!"

"Your metallic double used an advanced type of nanites to bring me back. He gave me your speed, Knuckles' strength, Shadow's healing factor, and shape-shifting powers. All for one purpose: to kill as much of his enemies as I could."

"You've actually done this! Tails. Vector. The Rogues. Your own teammates. Don't you even realize what you're doing!?"

"Of course I do! I'm getting back at everyone who abandoned me to die!"

"Abandoned you!? Amy there was nothing we could do-"

"Don't try to play games with me Sonic! The nanites recorded all of my memories. I know you did nothing to save me. I loved you and you didn't feel the same!"

"Amy you were my friend. You'd know I would never do anything bad to you. Metal Sonic must have used the nanites to-"

"Shut up! I don't care what you have to say! We're ending this now!"

Sonic was shocked. He just got back the one person he lost, only for her to reveal herself as a monster. Sensing Espio nearby, Sonic was quick to grab Amy's former Piko Piko Hammer on display, and swing her to the other side of the palace. The following battle pitted hammer against sword. While Espio grabbed Cream and Tails' corpse, Sonic was in the fight of his life. Their strengths rivaled each others, and he couldn't find the nerve to strike hard.

"I loved you" hissed Amy, "I would've done anything for you! But now I hate you. I hate you for never noticing me. I hate you for leaving me to die. And I hate you because no matter how many times I try I can't fall out of love with you!"

She then struck harder until the hammer was out of Sonic's hands.

"Whatever I did. I did it to make you notice me. Have you noticed me now!? Have you!?"

Forcing Sonic on the floor, Amy was prepared to slit his throat before he sadly said "I always did notice you Amy Rose. From the first moment we met I've noticed you. But I didn't know you would feel so angry when I didn't tell you how much I cared about you. The truth is I always did. And I'm truly sorry I couldn't save you."

Sonic's worlds seemed to got through to Amy before she took his throat in her hands.

"I don't want your apology. I want you dead!"

Realizing the Amy he valued was gone, Sonic said "MP activate layer hatch. Password: Rose!"

In a flash the floor opened up to reveal a pit leading to the Lava Reef Zone. Pulling the two in. Sonic believed he was done for as well when Charmy arrived, grabbing hold of him, and out of the pit. Looking back, Sonic saw Amy falling to her final demise.

He then said, finally at last "Rest well... beloved."

* * *

Dropping Sonic off near the Earthquake, Charmy said "We took Cream to the hospital. She should be fine."

"Thanks."

As Charmy left, Sonic got out his radio to dial Cream and said "Charmy said you would be fine kiddo. How do you feel?"

"I'll be fine. What about Amy?"

"I couldn't save her or the rest of our friends again."

"It wasn't your fault Sonic. I feel bad about what happened to them two, but we can't blame ourselves. We just have to move on."

"Yeah. I guess you get sentimental when you're old."

"At least we have a tomorrow. Thanks to you."

"Thanks to all of us."

"You are the brother I've never had and I love you Sonic."

"Likewise."

* * *

Six months passed and things were changing for the better. The SIA was recalled, and a new, more benevolent president was elected. Shadow and Rouge were finally living the happy life they wished for with their daughter and unborn child. The Chaotix was reformed with Espio as leader. The magical objects returned to their rightful Guardians. Sonic spent these moments visiting the monument built to honor those who gave their lives for the revolution. And for the first time in twenty-three years he was finally at peace.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
